1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the structure and operation of at least one gaming device, such as a slot machine, wherein a flat rate price purchases a flat rate play session comprising multiple plays.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous types of gaming devices in use today. Most of these gaming devices, Such as slot machines, video blackjack machines, video poker machines, and the like, require the player of the device to purchase individual plays at a set cost or wager per play. Because players can only purchase individual plays, they may stop playing after any individual play. Furthermore, having to purchase each individual play is inconvenient. Thus, a need exists for a gaming device allowing more convenient and efficient methods of play.
One scenario in which players seemingly purchase multiple plays on a gaming device during a flat rate play session is entry fee slot machine tournaments. Such tournaments typically involve players paying a fee for a set period of play determined by the casino. During such tournaments, each player plays a specific type and denomination of machine, also determined by the casino, and accumulates points rather than money. Those players accumulating the most points are awarded prizes.
Although slot machine tournaments are popular with some players, the tournaments are inflexible and not accommodating to individual player's preferences. The organizers set the time and duration of the tournament, the cost to play, the amount wagered per play, and the type of machines which are played. Furthermore, the organizers must designate machines for the tournament. Because these machines are available only to tournament players and not the general public, the machine owners lose revenue for all machines designated but not played during a tournament. Thus, a need still exists for a gaming device which allows tournament style play without comprising the revenue stream of a casino, particularly where the player selects the time and duration of the period, the amount wagered per play, and the particular gaming device played.
3. Summary of the Invention
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method and apparatus article of manufacture for providing a gaming session using a gaming device. In one embodiment, the method includes identifying at least one price parameter, determining a flat rate price based upon the at least one identified price parameter, and initiating a flat rate play session of the gaming device upon receiving an indication of payment of the flat rate price. The flat rate play session spans a pre-established duration.
In one embodiment, the price parameter is a player selected price parameter, such as the amount wagered per play, jackpot structure, length of the flat rate play session, the type of gaming device, time of day, day of the week, and day of the year. In another embodiment, the price parameter is an operator selected price parameter, such as player status rating, availability of gaming devices, and anticipated availability of gaming devices.
A gaming device is also disclosed. In one embodiment, the gaming device comprises a player interface and a processor coupled thereto. The player interface is capable of receiving player input, such as a player selected price parameter. The processor is configured to determine a flat rate price based on the player input for initiating and operating the gaming device during the flat rate play session.
A gaming system is also disclosed. In one embodiment, the gaming system includes multiple gaming devices, each having a player interface, a controller coupled to each of the gaming devices and a processor coupled to each of the player interfaces. The player interfaces receive at least one player selected price parameter and an indication of player selection of a flat rate play session lasting a pre-established duration upon receipt of a flat rate payment. The controller communicates with the gaming devices and includes a memory device in which player information is stored. The processor is configured to determine the flat rate price based on the player selected price parameter. The processor is also configured to initiate the flat rate play session upon receipt of the flat rate payment.
A method of playing a gaming device is also disclosed. The method includes the steps of selecting to play the gaming device in an optional timed mode of operation for a flat rate price. The method also includes the step of providing a player selected price parameter. The flat rate price is based on the player selected price parameter. The method further includes the steps of paying the flat rate price and initiating operation of the gaming device in the timed mode of play.